


1:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he smiled near his family.
Kudos: 1





	1:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Several tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he smiled near his family and vanished.

THE END


End file.
